The Costume
by shinigami kitten tvhg
Summary: It was 10:30pm, and on a two story house, on the top floor, in a room with a balcony facing the backyard was a 14 y-old cat eared boy getting dressed. Just what exactly had he gotten into? How had he been conviced that this was a good idea! Kio/Ritsuka


Hi, **IM BACK!!!!! **

**Yes, you heard it, I'm back. **First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone for my long absence, and I am afraid I bring bad news. My laptop, where i had all my documents from all my works and all my plot bunny ideas, died. The mother card died, and I dont know when my parents will get a new one so I dont know when I will be able to continue my works. I have hand written notes about them, and i will try my best to keep going, but right now I am on computer that is about 10 years old, and it is very slow, the keyboard is crap so i takes twice as much for me to write something decent in this.

But I am back in the sense that I will start writing, even i for right now my old works are going to have slow updates, **I will be receving requests**, right afte this I'm gonna be updating my profile to let everyone now this.

The request I will be receving for now, will be only drabbles and oneshots. Look up my profile where I will put al ist of the fandoms I can write about.

For any work below 2,000 words the deadline for me is one week. For works between 2,000 to 5,000 will be two weeks and any work between 5,000-10,000 will have between 3 to 4 weeks.

You can give me a general idea, like my friend KK who I dedicate this oneshot to, gave. KK said: Halloween, Kio/Ritsuka. or you can give more specific details like how you want things to play out and how to end or how to start. Anything you want.

SO now go ahead a enjoy this one-shot. ohhh and, **Especial thanks to my friend Ayon who helped me come up with the costumes. **

Now this work has just been finished and I only proof read it two times, so sorry for any mistakes and you can point them out to me in a review and Ill be sure to fix them

ENJOY!! ohh and umm I dont own anything!!!

* * *

It was 10:30pm, and on a two story house, on the top floor, in a room with a balcony facing the backyard was a 14-year old cat eared boy getting dressed. The background music was on loud, drowning the noise of someone, a woman, pounding and screaming against the door.

The date was October the 31st, the night when all kids got dressed up in various costumes and went trick-or-treating around the neighborhood in the hopes of getting lots of candies.

So why in this house, on this happy holiday was there a woman, a mother; the mother of this boy named Ritsuka, screaming? The answer: The costume.

A few weeks earlier, as common on this month, Ritsuka asked his schizophrenic mother money to buy his Halloween costume. She was ecstatic,her Ritsuka, her real baby boy Ritsuka was back! Her sweet boy had always loved Halloween; so it was with joy that she handed him enough money to buy a really good costume. Then, she proceeded to demand that Ritsuka's friends met at his house to go trick-or-treating because she wanted to meet them.

So it was that 2 weeks later on October the 31st, at 7:30pm, in the living room of his house stood a Red Riding Hood Ritsuka –with short shorts instead of the skirt-, a big bad wolf Yayoi –with contact lenses, since with glasses he wouldn't be scary enough-, and a sexy woodcutter Yukio. When asked why Ritsuka wasn't the woodcutter, the answer was that he was too short for it and Yukio too tall to be the innocent Red Riding Hood.

So Ritsuka's mother, who for once looked sane, smiled at them, took a picture and sent them on their way with a last hug to Ritsuka, who never noticed a receipt dropping from his pocked, that his mother later picked up and read.

What she saw had her running to Ritsuka's room where she proceeded to destroy the room in her mad search for the thing named in the receipt.

* * *

And that's how Ritsuka found his room, two hours later when he returned to change his costume to meet up with the rest of the guys to go to the Halloween party at Soubi's and Kio's university. They had dropped earlier on the way back, by Yukio's and Yayoi's so that they could dress up with the costume their respective boyfriends had chosen for them.

Yeah, that's right, **boyfriends. **It came as a total surprise when Soubi got together with Yayoi; well it was to everyone except Ritsuka. Since, he was the one that convinced Soubi that he could love him like Seimei had ordered him too, without it being a romantic love, and that he was free to pursue whoever he wanted. Why Yayoi you must wonder, well Soubi needed someone to protect and shield, and even Ritsuka as vulnerable as he was, had a too fiery a personality to be what Soubi needed; but Yayoi was someone that needed constant support, he needed someone to give him confidence and boost his self-esteem, and that someone was Soubi. They completed each other.

As for Yukio, she had gotten together with someone from Kio's art class, red headed handsome Kenshin, and we all know Yukio loved the dark handsome types. Kenshin, amazingly, loved Yukio's bubbly nature, and silly way of talking and Yukio loved Kenshin's quite disposition and deep way of thinking. Again, they were a couple that completed each other.

So back to Ritsuka, now you must be getting closer to understanding why his mother was freaking out. Ritsuka was lucky his mother had been in the bathroom when he got to his room, as he barely had time to close and lock his door before his mother threw herself at him. And so, we find ourselves back to the beginning.

* * *

I'm sure you are all dying to know what kind of costume Ritsuka got, to get that kind of reaction from his mother. The costume was not vulgar, or slutty, it was sexy and definitely something that a sweet innocent 14-year old would not wear. It was… a nurse outfit, a female nurse outfit to be exact.

It was a thin strappy white dress, with a v-waist line, and the skirt of the dress was puffed out and it reached his middle tights, and since Ritsuka was short, it went a bit lower and covered anything so nothing indecent was showing. At the top and end of the dress, there was a red band sown in around the seam, and then there was white lacing hanging around the seam of the bottom of the dress. At the top of the dress, right in the middle and going down, were three red little bottoms. And there were two more red bands sown in vertically in the dress that when on a women would be going right through her nipples. Ritsuka already had the dress on, and he was on the process of putting on the sheer white stockings with a thick band of white lace at the seams. They reached his middle tights, leaving a space of flesh in between the stockings and the end of the dress.

He was just finishing putting the stockings on, when the music ended, leaving the room in silence, which after a second made Ritsuka realize that his mother had stopped pounding and screaming, and was now probably slumped against the door, talking softly if the low sounds were any indication. He grabbed his white little nurse hat, put it on, and then grabbed the 6" heeled lace up white shoes. He quickly put them on, the stepped out to the balcony and dropped the handmade rope ladder that Soubi and Kio had given him two years ago, to facilitate sneaking out without facing his mother. He went down and quickly went around the house, well as quickly as the heels allowed him, he had to practice everyday for an hour the past two weeks to get the walk right.

As he stepped out from his house and onto the streets he heard four cat calls, which he quickly indentified came from his friends.

As he approached them, he took his time to take in the costumes they were each wearing, before he hadn't really paid any attention since he was in a hurry to get home, but now he could get his fill, just like his friends were looking at him.

Soubi was dresses as a Policeman, with everything from the cuffs to the club, all hanging from the utility belt on his waist and well, only Soubi could put on that costume and still look drop dead gorgeous. Yayoi, who was standing next to him, was dressed as a Policegirl, the tight blue skirt reached his middle tights and he had on sheer white middle tight high stockings and he was wearing 4" heeled shiny black doll shoes. His hair was loose and he had contacts on, displaying his big cute eyes to everyone without the obstruction of the glasses. He looked especially innocent with a dash of sexy and Ritsuka knew Soubi was not going to let him out of his sigh at all tonight.

Next to them, was Kenshin, his small frame dresses in a Samurai costume, with the outer haori being a light violet and the hakama being white. He had a prop sword hanging on his side, and next to him, dressed in a flower pattered knee length tight kimono was Yukio. It didn't show anything, but it was tight enough and short enough to entice everyone and Kenshin obviously knew this as he had a tight arm wrapped around her waist.

By now Ritsuka was standing in front of them, and he realized that someone was missing, to be more specific the someone that had convinced him to get this costume, the someone that had convinced the other two non-eared young men that getting girl outfits for their counterparts would be hot even though only one of them was a girl. Just as Ritsuka was about to ask where he was, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back to a broad chest; a hint of black in the corner of his eye, had his head turning which got him face to-stethoscope. And so as he fully turned around he looked at the person that had elaborated all this. He was wearing very thigh black slacks, with a very tight long sleeved dark blue shirt, and a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. He, like Yayoi, had forgone the glasses for contacts. He was positively drop dead gorgeous.

"It's not fair that you get to wear that" was all Ritsuka could say before he was being thoroughly kissed by his boyfriend, Kio Kaidoh.

"You look amazing", murmured Kio against his lips as he let go of him, "I think I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on you at the party or else you'll be snatched away by big bad predators" said Kio as he came to stand beside him with an arm around his waist, facing the others.

Ritsuka was kept from answering by Kenshin who asked, "Are we going to get going or what?" "Yeah, let's go" said Yukio with a big smile, and with that all of them headed towards the end of the street where a black Hummer was parked, courtesy of Kenshin, the only one with a car.

As they got in, Kio held back Ritsuka for a second, he leaned down and nipped his human ear, then whispered, "When we get back to the apartment, I'll have to give you a throughout check, I can't have a sick nurse after all" his only answer was a shiver and a big blush spreading down Ritsuka's checks all the way to his chest and below. He quickly got in the car, Kio right behind him. '_This time I will find out how low his blush goes, just because I can't take his ears, doesn't not mean I can't look below the belt, its time Ritsuka knows that' _that was Kio's last thought as he settled down on the car.

He wouldn't be thinking about that for a few hours, the party waited for them after all. And one thing Soubi, Kenshin and Kio were sure off was, that this year there was going to be a tie for the best costume prize, a tie between three people. Even though they weren't even students there, the guys were absolutely sure that as soon as their lovers were seen, their names would find themselves between the voting options.

No-body would be able to resist a Sexy Nurse Ritsuka, Sexy Police girl-boy Yayoi, and Sexy Yukio in a Kimono.

Everyone at the party would have a nose-bleed, for sure.

* * *

Liked it!!! Review!!!! :P:P Come one, you know you want too... press the little bottom, go ahead.:P:P

Kenshi while I got the name and looks from Samurai X, his personality and such is mine, so if I ever use him again dont forget that this AUKenshin is mine (his personailty at least), thought Kenshin from Samurai X does **NOT **belong to me.


End file.
